


JUST GUYS BEING PALS

by buckysknifecollection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Steve and Bucky being actual gremlins, Voyeurism, turn off the comms next time boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Sammy gets some well deserved love!





	JUST GUYS BEING PALS

**Author's Note:**

> After writing "Always take care of you", I decided to write something similar because I don't see nearly enough fics about Sam. And I love Sam. So here it goes.
> 
> {{This piece was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}

Sam was not impressed with the current situation. Him, Steve and Bucky were on their way back from a mission - seemingly routine clear out of an old Hydra base. It was supposed to be just another easy mission, but no, of course Hydra had some buffoons with big guns stationed there. The three of them were outnumbered and so they got beaten up and Sam was exhausted. And if that wasn’t enough to put him in a bad mood - one of his wings got severely damaged, keeping him grounded for most of the fight and resulting in multiple bruises.

Then there was Steve and Bucky, who didn’t seem to have a single care in the world. All day long, they were cracking jokes that made absolutely no sense to Sam - probably because it was a selection of hundred-year-old inside jokes. Maybe if they weren’t so busy being idiots, Redwing would have survived that mission as well, instead of its current state of a crumpled pile of rubble in the corner of the jet cabin. Sam huffed in anger just thinking about it.

“Relax, Sam, it all went better than expected.” Steve grinned at him from his co-pilot seat, where he was definitely not co-piloting. 

Sam always wondered how was it possible for this fool to look so good when he was beaten up, his lip was split and his hair was a dusty, bloody mess. Somehow, that just pissed him off even more. Stupid super-soldiers.

“My wing is broken and Redwing got shattered, Steve.” Sam grumbled.

“We’ll get it all fixed, Sammy, don’t worry.” Bucky called from behind them where he was sprawled across two seats and scrolling through his phone. 

“Save it, Barnes.” Sam just didn’t feel like engaging in any banter with the other two. Usually he didn’t mind them, he actually liked being around those two idiots, but today? Today Sam was too pissed to enjoy their company and it showed in the unusual and heavy silence.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Steve glance back at Bucky “I think Sam needs help relaxing, what do ya think, Buck?”

“I think you’re right, Stevie.” The smile was audible in Bucky’s voice and Sam just knew those two were up to no good. His suspicion was confirmed by a heavy, warm hand that appeared on his thigh and squeezed firmly.

“Keep your hands off me. I’m piloting.” Sam made his best effort at a scandalized tone but really, he liked that hand right where it was. But he wasn’t going to give in so easy, he had a reputation to maintain.

“Oh, don’t mind me.” Steve purred, leaning out of his seat so he could reach better.

Meanwhile, Bucky decided to put Natasha’s smartphone lessons to good use and was following Steve’s hand on Sam with the camera, zooming in as much as the phone allowed without messing up the focus. He called Steve’s name softly and smiled when Steve immediately turned towards him. The blond grinned when he realised what Bucky was doing and pulled a gasp and a few sputtered words from Sam by firmly placing his hand over the man’s groin.

Sam swatted him away. “Haven’t you had enough of groping Barnes all day long instead of backing me up?”

“Oh I can back you up if you want.” Steve kept on grinning and wiggled his eyebrows at Sam who just huffed at his lame attempt at a flirty implication and turned back to his task.

Bucky threw his phone back in his bag, walked over to them and leaned against Sam’s chair.

“Why the long face, Sammy?” Bucky asked and let his hand slowly run down from Sam’s shoulder to his stomach and back, only to be swatted away as well.

“Not a chance, Barnes.” The man grumbled.

“No?”

“No.”

Bucky simply shrugged. “I’m gonna suck off Steve, then.” Without hesitation, Steve turned his seat towards Bucky, looking very interested in the idea.

“Now hold on a minute!” Sam exclaimed before Bucky could even take a step, but the devilish smirks on both men’s faces told him this was exactly the reaction they wanted. They looked back at Sam, brows lifted high in expectation, waiting for Sam to crack.

“You can’t just suck him off here.” Sam said.

“Why not?” Bucky laughed, because he knew Sam would come up with some stupid reason that wouldn’t stop Bucky at all.

“It’s against at least three safety regulations.” 

“Aw, c'mon, Sam.” Steve rolled his eyes. As if Sam knew the safety regulations of the jet. “You’ve been in a bad mood the entire day. I bet you’d feel a whole lot better if you got a blowjob from Bucky." 

Well, Sam couldn’t argue with that - Bucky was pretty talented with his mouth. Sam’s thoughtful silence seemed to last too long though, as Bucky took it as him not being willing to play along.

Bucky sighed. “Alright, let’s leave him alone.”

“No, wait!” Sam sputtered - he refused to miss a chance for a good time. And after a mission like this one, he well damn deserved a good time. “I was just considering my options.”

The other two grinned again, eyes full of mischief. “You fuckers knew I would say yes, didn’t you?” Sam shook his head.

“Well, we were certainly hoping for it.” Bucky said, stepping back behind Sam’s seat. “Let’s test Steve’s theory out then, huh, Sam?” Bucky put his hands on Sam’s shoulders and rubbed circles with his thumbs into the tense muscles. 

It made Sam laugh how eager the man was. “Ah, fuck it. Let’s do this." 

Given a clear sign to continue, Steve started palming Sam again, while Bucky ran his hands on Sam’s chest and kissed his neck. 

“Hold on, I’m piloting!”

With an eye roll and mocking imitation of Sam’s words, Bucky reached around the seat and quickly pushed a few buttons. “There. Autopilot.” One swift move and Sam’s seat was turned away from the console, facing one very mischievous Bucky Barnes, who immediately got down on his knees.

As Steve grumbled, because he couldn’t reach from his seat anymore, Sam went to unbuckle his seatbelt, only for his hands to be swatted away by Bucky, much like how Sam did earlier. “Safety regulations, Sammy.” 

Part of Sam really wanted to kick him, but then Bucky was running his tongue along his clothed length and massaging the insides of his thighs. He hissed in reaction, grabbed Bucky by the hair and tugged at it, making him chuckle in return.

Without hesitation, Bucky unzipped Sam’s pants and pulled them down to his ankles, taking his briefs down too. He slowly moved his hands up Sam’s legs, mouthing at his already half hard cock. Sam’s fingers tangled in Bucky’s hair just a bit tighter as he took the tip in his mouth and sucked hard.

Steve, who was sitting quietly and enjoying the show, called Bucky’s name. The man turned to him to see that Steve now had his phone in hand and was recording them with a smirk on his face, while palming himself with his free hand. 

“Make a show, Buck.” Steve purred, adjusting his hold on the device.

Bucky smiled devilishly and sunk his mouth down on Sam without warning, looking straight at the camera. Sam moaned out a surprised Ah fuck when the head of his cock hit the back of Bucky’s throat. 

Bucky hollowed his cheeks and sucked like his life depended on it, leaving Sam a total mess moans, groans and swears under his touch. 

“How’s that, Sammy?” Steve chuckled at his reaction.

“Fucking amazing, he’s about to suck my soul out.” Sam groaned, not taking his eyes off Bucky, who did not stop his attack even for a moment. He laughed, not taking his lips off Sam, the vibrations in his throat sending a shudder through Sam’s body. 

The jet was filled with no other sound but the obscene noises coming from the three men. Sam was getting louder with every minute, only encouraging Bucky to bob his head faster, as the other man gasped out Bucky’s name, swears and praises. Steve on the other hand, was sure he would drop the phone at any moment and possibly join the fun. The idea of having the whole moment on video though, was just too appealing to drop it, especially when he had a solo mission coming up, which was bound to be very boring.

“How does he taste, Bucky?” Steve asked, as his friend pulled away to catch his breath, now pumping Sam’s throbbing length with his metal hand, something that had become a favourite move to all three of them. There was just something about the cold hardness of the arm that made the experience unique, to say the least.

Bucky grunted and made himself comfortable on his knees. He could see Sam was close and he knew just the trick to push him over the edge. “Fucking delicious, that’s how, Stevie.”

“Show me what that pretty mouth can do.” Steve zoomed in on Bucky’s face, as he lowered his mouth to Sam’s length again.

Bucky held Sam still by his hips, making him unable to move. Instead of sinking on his cock again, Bucky trailed his lips down Sam’s length slowly, from head to base. He then turned his eyes up to closely follow Sam’s reaction, as he open his mouth and rested his teeth against the flushed skin and slowly dragged them up along the throbbing vein on the underside of Sam’s cock. Sam gasped at the sharpness of Bucky’s teeth, his head falling back against the seat as he felt himself letting go.

Bucky reached the head just in time to catch the cum as it spurted out in thick ribbons, Sam holding him in place with both hands in his messy hair. Bucky swallowed every last drop, flicking his tongue and lightly sucking on the slit, making sure he got it all to himself. 

As Sam was coming down from his high, chest heaving with deep breaths, Bucky leaned back on his heels, grinning like a Cheshire cat and licking his lips, clearly happy with his performance. 

Sam reached his hand out to grab Bucky by the chin, he swiped his thumb over the now red and swollen lips, collecting some cum that was smeared on them. "You missed a bit there.” Bucky smiled and sucked Sam’s thumb in him mouth to clean that off as well. 

Steve was very close now too, the scene before him turning him on beyond belief. He only needed one last push. “You up for another round, Buck?”

“Sure.” Bucky stood up and kissed Sam’s cheek, making a loud, obnoxious smooching noise. “Thanks, Sammy. That was fun.”

Sam laughed, too spent at the moment to talk, and slapped Bucky’s ass as he walked over to Steve. It always felt like Bucky really did suck a bit of his soul out, every time they were fooling around like this.

“I hate to interrupt your fun, boys, but you’re about to reach the compound and it’s time to switch autopilot off.” Natasha’s voice sounded from the speakers suddenly, halting all movement in the cabin.

Sam whipped back to the control panel so quickly, it would definitely send him off his seat if he didn’t still have his seatbelt on. One look over the console and his biggest fear was confirmed - the surveillance was switched on the entire time, sound and all, giving whoever was responsible for keeping an eye on them quite the filthy show. If it was anyone else, maybe they could bribe them or scare them into deleting the footage, but this was Natasha. Steve and Bucky probably didn’t care, since they grew completely unbothered over time, but Sam? She’d never let him hear the end of it.

“I hate you.” He grumbled, mostly to Natasha, but his mission partners were included as well. They all knew it, judging by their cackling,


End file.
